


Proof of Life

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e15 Exodus, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Post Exodus Part 2. A reunion fic.





	Proof of Life

Laura carefully placed the photo of Maya and Isis in the top drawer of the desk.

"Tory?"

The young aide turned in the doorway.

"Can you get in touch with Galactica and have them send a Raptor for me when they get a chance?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Laura watched as Tory departed. There was so much going on in the wake of the exodus - so much confusion, joy, heartache. She was happy to be back on her ship, even with its 'Baltar' flavor. But before she could settle in, there was something she had to do.

 ~~~~~~~~~~ 

The scene on the hangar deck was mildly chaotic, but hope was in the air. People waiting to get back to the ships they had once called home were milling about, hugging and greeting one another. Laura smiled as she was escorted through the crowd, grateful for once that no fanfare was accorded her. The time would come soon enough when she would serve the people again. In this moment, she needed to just be one of them.

As she followed the marine assigned to her through the corridors of the battlestar, Laura realized that the Galactica was alive once more. She was doing her job - keeping the people safe. This is what she was built for. The old bucket had done her people proud.

They approached Bill's quarters, and Laura was happy to see the familiar faces of his guards at the hatch. She smiled in greeting. "Gentlemen, it's good to see you."

They both nodded in agreement as the hatch was opened. "He doesn't know I'm here, correct?"

"No ma'am." This from the Marine on her left, whose name momentarily escaped Laura.

"Good. Thank you." She stepped in and the hatch closed behind her. She never knew she could feel this comfortable on a ship. But she yearned for this room more days than she could count while on New Caprica. 

She was happy to see not much had changed. His books were piled on and around his bookshelf, and a quick peek around the corner revealed his desk to be just as she remembered. She poured herself a glass of water and sat down on the couch to wait for Bill. 

With so much going on after the rescue, Tory had found it difficult to secure a raptor to Galactica. Laura had asked her to request to speak to Lee Adama. She knew he'd help. She had asked the Commander not to alert his father of her visit. Bill had his hands more than full. She was happy to wait in his quarters until he returned. 

Time passed slowly, and Laura felt herself grow tired in spite of herself. But his couch was the most comfortable thing her body had known in over a year, the air was warm, and before long, she curled up and fell asleep.

  ~~~~~~~~~~

"Laura?" 

Her eyes fluttered open at the whisper of her name. Bill was standing just inside the doorway, a look of wonder on his face. 

She stood quickly, her heart beating double time at the sight of him. "Hi." she whispered. 

"Hi." The word was forced from his throat as he smiled at her. 

She had stolen moments where she dreamed of this very moment, but she found herself at a loss for words. The last time they had seen each other, he was stealing away from her tent in the middle of the night, leaving her with nothing but his memory in her head and his scent on her pillow. She wanted nothing more but to run to him and kiss him breathless, but found herself rooted to the floor. 

She thought she glimpsed a shadow of indecisiveness on his face as well, but in a flash it was gone. "Laura." It wasn't a question or an invitation. It was a statement. She was here now with him. He took 3 large strides to the couch and gathered her in his arms. "Laura...” Again, a whisper in her hair. Confirmation that she was alive and with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. 

His grip on her was almost painful. "I missed you." 

She hummed in agreement, the sound catching in her throat. 

He tried pulling away from her. "Were you hurt?" 

She tightened her grip around his neck and shook her head. "Missed you too." she mumbled. 

"How long have you been here?" 

"I don't know. I asked Lee not to let you know I was coming. There's so much to do, I didn't want to take you away from everything." 

"Gods, Laura. I was about to go over to Colonial One to see you." 

She raised her face to look at him. "Really?" 

"Of course. I knew you'd made it, but I needed to see you with my own eyes." 

"How did you know?" 

He shook his head in amazement. "We had a short list of names we sent to the pilots of the ships. We were to be alerted immediately when their safety was confirmed. You were on the list." 

"Bill..." 

"There was so much going on. I couldn't allow myself to let my emotions run free, but the one time it crossed my mind that you might not make it..." His voice broke. "I knew you would though. I knew." 

"Oh, Bill." She hugged him tighter. "Of course I would." 

"I know, I know," he murmured into her shoulder. "You're okay. You're safe." 

She knew Bill was saying it to convince himself, but his words brought home the last 4 months of her life. That any of them had made it off that planet in one piece was a miracle. The interrogations, stays in detention, camp raids. The odds were against them. Unless, of course, you counted Bill Adama. What this man and his crew had done for the human race. She could never speak the words to him, as what he'd done he'd done out of duty, not for glory. But he was their savior. It was because of him and his men they were safe. She hadn't considered her own demise. That was never an option. Laura wasn't one to think much in terms of herself. She wasn't used to it anymore. But now, standing here, holding this man, she realized just how much she could have lost. And just how much she held in her arms. 

She pulled away from him just enough for her lips to find his. The kiss was hard, desperate. Bill's hand grasped her hair, anchoring her to him. She could barely breathe, but this kiss was life. To break this kiss would break her heart. They both needed it. 

The buzz of the phone interrupted them, prompting a defeated groan from Laura as Bill broke the kiss. "Sorry, baby." 

She smiled as he extracted himself from her embrace and answered the phone. Whoever was on the other end was dealing with a very annoyed Admiral. His tone was short, his words clipped. She walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist, planting a kiss on his neck. "I'll be down in 10 minutes." he barked into the receiver. Hanging up, he returned her embrace once more. 

"10 minutes, huh?" 

"Yeah." His face was buried in her hair, which reminded her that she was still covered in grime from New Caprica. 

"I need to shower." 

"Use mine." he mumbled. 

Laura smiled. "Thank you. I will." 

"Wish I could help." 

"Hmmm. Me too." 

"Maybe you can get dirty again later." 

She laughed at that. How she'd missed him. "Can we just stay like this?" 

"For the next 10 minutes, yes." His hands swept the length of her back.  
  
Laura let out a breath she felt she'd been holding for months. She was home now. This was home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
 

As Laura wrapped herself in one of Bill's towels, she heard shuffling outside the head. She cracked the door. "Bill?" 

"Yeah, it's me." 

She ventured out, the cool air of the quarters giving her a chill. "That was quick." 

He was staring at her, and Laura bit back a grin. She WAS wrapped in nothing but his threadbare towel. "Uh, yeah. Helo and Lee are all over everything. Figured I'd grab a moment while I still can." 

"Hmmm." she walked over to his desk. "And what were you planning to do with the moment?" 

"I'm- I don't know." 

"Is the hatch locked?" 

Bill looked in the direction of the doorway. "No. Why?" 

"Go lock it." 

He nodded and did as she requested, while she made herself more comfortable. She wasn't normally this brazen, but New Caprica had taught her a lot about enjoying what she had while she still had it. 

Bill turned around to find her bent over his desk, towel tossed on the floor. Her long legs were spread, giving him one hell of a view. 

"Frak me." 

She giggled, beckoning him closer. 

"What's gotten into you?" 

"You, hopefully." 

He shook his head, reaching out and placing his hands on her ass, spreading the cheeks wide. One hand found its way between her legs. She moaned at his touch. "Gods Laura. You're dripping wet." 

"Missed you," she gasped as he stroked her. 

He reached down and unzipped his pants. "This isn't going to last long." 

"Don't worry.  _I'm_ not going to last long." 

There was no finesse. He positioned himself and plunged into her. She squealed.

"Hurt you?" 

"No." She reached behind and grasped at his hip. "More." 

He pounded into her, going harder and faster whenever she pleaded, his model ship inching precariously close to the edge of the desk with every stroke he made. 

"Gods, Bill. Close. I'm so close." 

"I know baby." 

She turned back to look at him. "Dreamed of you. This. Us." 

"Me too. Come for me, Laura." 

She reached down and grasped his hand, their fingers intertwining. "Tell me you're here," she gasped. 

He bent over her, still thrusting. His lips found her ear. "I'm here, I'm here." he whispered it over and over, like a mantra, until she exploded around him, taking him with her. 

Bill stayed curled over her, feeling their bodies cooling and him slipping from inside her. Laura was still trembling. "You okay?" 

She nodded, squeezing his hand. "I...I think I'm not done." 

"What do you mean?" 

"More. Once more." 

His head was still foggy. "Baby, I'm-" 

She dragged his hand under her, placing it on her clit. "More." 

Message received. He wrapped his arm around her and lifted her to a standing position, coaxing her to relax back against him. 

"What're you doing?" her voice was low, her eyes still closed. 

"You said you dreamed of us. Show me." 

"Bill..." 

His arm tightened around her. "I'm here. It's just us. Show me." 

He extracted his hand from hers, wrapping her in both his arms tightly. Her hand started to move slowly, the sound of their combined wetness filling the room around them. Her breathing quickened. She made no sound as her hand worked faster and faster in tiny circles. Her body began to tense against his. He watched her face, her brow furrowing. "That's it, baby. Right there." 

His voice made her gasp, her hand moving in a frenzy as she approached climax. "I've got you." He barely had the words out as she bucked between her own hand and his solid warmth behind her. 

He held her tight, leaning back just enough to support her weight. Both of her hands gripped his arms as she turned her face to him. "I really, really missed you." she whispered, nuzzling into his neck. 

"Me too, baby. Me too."


End file.
